1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for use in connection with automobiles. The automobile anti-theft device has particular utility in connection with remotely disabling vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile anti-theft devices are desirable for preventing the theft of automobiles.
The use of auto anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,090 to Davis discloses an auto anti-theft device that may disable an auto and lock the auto's hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,787 to Downey discloses an auto anti-theft device that disables an ignition coil by providing a switch between the ignition coil and its power source thus preventing the coil from generating a spark. However, the Downey '787 patent does not disclose an anti-theft apparatus having a module and a controller, where the automobile's coil is electrically coupled to the distributor cap through a switch internal to the module, where the switch is opened or closed via the controller.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,306 to Veshinin et al. discloses an identification system employing frequency-based coded information that disables a vehicle in the absence of reception of a set of signals transmitted by an associated transmitter, to be worn on the vehicle owner's person. However, the Veshinin et al. '306 patent does not does not disclose an anti-theft apparatus having a module and a controller, where the automobile's coil is electrically coupled to the distributor cap through a switch internal to the module, where the switch is opened or closed via the controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,211 to Gilgoff discloses a remote control automobile theft prevention mechanism that includes a tamper-proof housing mounted on the distributor of an automobile. However, the Gilgoff '211 patent does not does not disclose an anti-theft apparatus having a module and a controller, where the automobile's coil is electrically coupled to the distributor cap through a switch internal to the module, where the switch is opened or closed via the controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,065 to Wiehagen discloses a vehicle protection system that includes a lock body carried on the vehicle and having a key receiving a slot thus providing more secure vehicle door locks. However, the Wiehagen '065 patent does not does not disclose an anti-theft apparatus having a module and a controller, where the automobile's coil is electrically coupled to the distributor cap through a switch internal to the module, where the switch is opened or closed via the controller.
Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,830 to Jacobs appears to disclose a theft-prevention ignition-disabling unit for vehicles that appears to be manually operated. However, the Jacobs '830 patent does not appear to disclose an anti-theft apparatus having a module and a controller as described in the instant application.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automobile anti-theft device that allows the disruption of the firing of spark plugs by switching the connection between the coil and the spark plugs. The '787 patent to Downey makes no provision for switching the connection between the coil and the distributor and thus the spark plugs. Instead Downey '787 switches the connection between the coil and a power supply to the coil.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved automobile anti-theft device that can be used for disrupting the firing of spark plugs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the automobile anti-theft device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disabling a vehicle by disrupting the firing of spark plugs, where such disablement may be caused remotely.